Ways Away
by Paper Doors
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro never expected his birthday in the human world to be like this. .:IchiHitsu, fluff, birthdayfic. Happy Birthday Shirochan!:.


WOO! Happy birthday Shiro-chan! Sorry i'm late!!

More IchiHitsu. Jammed was very popular. Random title, but they always are. XD

Some maybe hinted Shunsui/Jyuushiro here, but it's miniscule. Like, barely there. I like Ukitake a whole bunch. He's so nice. And Kyouraku's hilarious. 333

So. Enjoy 'Ways Away'!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya Toushiro never expected his first birthday in the human world to be like this.

He was in a park, in the dead of winter, with almost everyone he had some relatively significant connection with from Soul Society and the human world gathered around him. Matsumoto, Hinamori, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Inoue, Yasutora, Urahara, Shihouin, Ishida, Ukitake (and wherever he was, Kyouraku followed), Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai...  
You get the point.

There were tables laden with food and drink, a table for all the gifts he'd recieved (some were relatively useful - and it seemed as if Ukitake had finally gotten the message that Toushiro didn't want any more candy: he'd got him a polishing kit for Hyourinmaru) and many other forms of entertainment; Inoue had called this gathering a 'party', and though he'd never admit it, he was enjoying it.  
Except he couldn't find the one who'd allegedly dragged everyone out of Soul Society with much sucking up to the soutaichou for him.

"Inoue-san."

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toushiro's eye twitched but he decided not to say anything about the lack of 'taichou'. "Where is Kurosaki?"

Orihime looked thoughtful. "He should be here somewhere. Maybe he's late? I'll take a look." She wandered off.

Toushiro walked away, then came to a halt under a snow-covered tree as he saw a familiar mop of orange hair a little ways away. The substitute shinigami came so a stop in front of the small captain, panting.

"Kurosaki. _How_ is it possible to be late for something _you_ organised?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled sheepishly. "My father made me work off my advanced allowance."

Toushiro was about to question as to why he needed that advance, but a package had been thrust into his arms.  
Toushiro stared at the thin white box before looking skeptically at Ichigo.

"I'd like you to open it now," Ichigo said, standing up fully and pointing at the box. "Maybe it'll make up for my lateness."

Toushiro slowly undid the ribbon on the box and opened the lid. His eyes widened ever so slightly at something he was not expecting.

It was a large, transparent, crystal snowflake, tinted slightly turquoise with a peice of silver thread through a hole at the top.

Ichigo grinned. "That explains the allowance advancement for you, too. It's made of aquamarine. I saw it is a store and immediately thought of you, so... I bought it." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope you like it, I mean it's not useful or anything..." He glanced back at the small boy.

Toushiro was still staring intenly at the snowflake. "Kurosaki... You..." He slowly replaced the lid on the box, swallowed, and looked at the taller boy. Then he did something unexpected:

He smiled.  
It was slight and soft, but it was there nonetheless.

Ichigo, shocked, quickly snapped out of the daze that small smile had put him in and returned it.

"Happy birthday, Toushiro." He pointed up. "Mistletoe."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "How _utterly_ cliche," he said, but moved closer anyway.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo picked him up and wrapped his arms under Toushiro's, across the smaller boy's back. Toushiro, blushing brighly, had to wrap his arms around the taller's neck and his legs around his waist to right himself, still keeping a safe hold of the white box.

As soon as the white-haired captain turned back toward him, Ichigo kissed him very suddenly.

Toushiro, stunned at the sudden contact, let his eyes slip shut as the kiss became a little deeper. He was surprising himself by not somehow stopping this, but he'd think about it later.

They slowly broke apart, hoping that no one had seen that (thankfully everyone _seemed_ too preoccupied with the party, but you could never be certain), both flushed (Toushiro somewhat more so).

Ichigo put him down lightly, and almost as an afterthought, kissed him on the cheek before running off to join the party.

The white-haired captain held his cheek, box still in his other hand.

He took one last look at the beautiful crystal before smiling again and walking off to join everyone else.

**.: OMAKE :.**

"_Jyuu-chaaaan!_"

Ukitake Jyuushiro stopped and turned to look at his hat-clad friend, smiling. "Shun-chan! What can I do for you?"

Kyouraku Shunsui cocked his head to the side in... we'll say innocence. "Well, I can think of a lot of ways to answer that, but here!" He held out an envelope.

Puzzled, the thin captain took it, opening it and gasping in mock horror. "Shun-chan! You _didn't_!!"

"Well, actually, I only did about half of them. The other's are Yumichika-kun's doing."

Jyuushiro hummed, grinning. "Well, should we go drop them in his office?"

Shunsui giggled. "Of course!"

-----

Toushiro stared at the envelope on his desk, somewhat unwilling to open it. It was addressed "To Shiro-chan" with a small heart at the corner of the nickname.

Opening the letter, he saw it contained many bits of paper, the first being a note.

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_Your birthday was a lot of fun, it was good being in the human world for a while. Shun-chan and I were glad you did not oppose the idea; when we recieved the invitation from Kurosaki-kun, we were worried you would make him cancel it._

_Wish everyone in the human world well for us, too._

_About the contents of this envelope; We're sorry, but it wasn't exactly something we could help. Yumichika-kun helped too!_ :3

_Yours truly,  
Jyuusanban-tai taichou, Ukitake Jyuushiro (aka_ _Shiro-chan)_

He put the note down and slid the rest of the contents of the envelope out.

His face grew increasingly redder as he looked through them all. Finally, face as red as Abarai's hair, he stormed out of his office.

"UKITAKE!! KYOURAKU!! AYASEGAWA!! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ANY MORE COPIES!" And with that he shunpo'd away, looking for the three of them.

Three heads then poked around the corner of the 10th division office.

"But they're beautiful photos! That was a gorgeous kiss! What's wrong?"

"I think he's embarrased, Yumichika-kun."

"Yeah, Jyuu-chan's right."

"Oh."

The three grinned devilishly.

"Blackmail."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R please!


End file.
